In a datacenter, network modules (e.g., Ethernet switches, Virtual Connect fabrics, etc.) may be linked to enhance connectivity and redundancy. Network modules may be linked in a variety of topologies. A ring topology provides a redundant path between each network module connected in a ring. Accordingly, a network module may be connected between two other network modules using two separate communication links. In some examples, the two communication links may send data, messages, packets, etc. in opposite directions (e.g., clockwise and counterclockwise) around the ring.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.